


New Beginnings

by ChillyPsycho



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyPsycho/pseuds/ChillyPsycho
Summary: After everything that happened in the last few days, Poe Dameron needed some time to himself. Set after The Last Jedi.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two cinnamon rolls. I was so disappointed to see they didn't get much screen time together. Please enjoy.
> 
> Also special shout out to my friend J. Normally I'm unsatisfied with my work but he helped edit it.

You would think after hours of sitting around waiting for something to happen that Poe Dameron would be sick of it. After all, he was the kind of guy who jumped head first into a fight before thinking it through. A dangerous flyboy, the admiral had called him. But here he was, sitting in a dusty corner of the legendary Millenium Falcon watching space fly by the small window. Any other time this would have filled him with excitement. But he was exhausted. A small part of him still expected to see the destroyers following just out of range, ready to blow them apart the moment their shields failed.

It was amazing the things that could happen in a couple days. His head was still processing everything that had occured since the evacuation. Their members were down to a few with hundreds gone, they had no allies, no ships or weapons. The legendary Luke Skywalker had shown up and died after facing Kylo Ren. Now Supreme Leader Kylo Ren according to Rey, who was apparently a Jedi. Leia had come close to dying, only her connection to the force saving her when a perfectly aimed shot blasted the bridge wide open. She was the only Leader left, the rest either sucked into space or choosing to go down with their ships in order for what was left of their crew to survive. And then there was Finn. The kid had infiltrated a Star Destroyer and although he didn’t succeed, managed to somehow make it off alive and return . All of it happening mere hours after being woken from a coma. 

But despite the odds stacked against them, the Rebellion had endured. Right now they were flying into space.They would start again.They would find allies, people who believed in the rebellion and willing to fight against the tyrannical First Order. They would prevail and they would win. His thought were interrupted by the arrival of another.

“Mind if I sit?”

Poe looked up to see Finn, the younger man pointing at the ground beside him. Blinking he shifted over to make room in the cramped space. “Yeah of course, buddy” As Finn squeezed in, Poe was painfully aware of the cold metal of the ship on his left and the warm body on his right.

“I’m a bit surprised you’re down here” At Finn’s questioning look he made a gesture towards the rooms above them, “Just with Rose hurt and unconscious up there. I figured you would stay by her side. You two seem close.” Was there jealousy in his voice? He hoped not Finn didn’t know many people on the base so it was good that he was making friends. And if he found someone he liked, that was even better. Even if It wasn’t himself.

Finn was nodding his head, not noticing Poe’s internal struggle. “The medic said she would be okay. We just got to wait for her to wake up. I guess it’s the same thing that happened to me. I like her you know, she’s good.” Sighing he stretched his legs out as far as they could go, “I’ll go back soon. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m fine. Bit sore from being stunned for mutiny but I’ll bounce back. At least I’m alive. Not many can say that.” His voice grew heavy as he remembered those lost.They had lost some good people, many of them had been his friends. He could see Finn felt the same way. The tiny smile he had when he arrived had fallen into a frown.

“It was our fault. Mine and Rose.” He appeared to shrink into himself. “We got arrested before we could find Maz’s hacker. DJ said he could do it so we trusted him. No reason not to when he and BB8 showed up to rescue us in a ship. If we had only just gotten the guy Maz sent us for. None of this would happen. We’d still have the transports.”

“Hey, no. You can’t blame yourself. You did your best. And you didn’t know that guy would overhear us and betray that information to the Order. It’s not your fault he made that choice. For all we know they would have found you and still shot us down one by one.”

“But I could have-”

“No.”

“If only-”

“No,” He slung his arm over Finn’s shoulder tugging him close.“You can’t blame yourself for this. You can’t think about the what if’s or it will drive you crazy. Things go wrong all the time. For us it’s worse because we’re at war. But if you let it, it will eat you up. Trust me.”

“I do. Always.”

For a while neither of them moved. There was something digging into Poe’s side and his arm was going numb. He could only imagine how uncomfortable it was for the younger man twisted at an awkward angle, his face pressed into the front of Poe’s jacket. His hand rubbed along the other’s back, fingers catching on the fresh stitches hiding the tears from Ren’s lightsabers. Finn had almost died. They might not have known each other long but already Poe couldn’t imagine losing the guy. His grip on the leather tightened without him realizing it.

“You got people that care for you. Leia. Rey and Rose. Me.” His voice cracked on the last. Clearing his throat he continued, “You’re not alone anymore. We’re family. We take care of one another. Got that?” He gave Finn a small shake, silently communicating to the other his feelings.There was a faint mumble from his shirt.

“What?” 

“What if I don’t want to be your family.”

Poe’s heart dropped. He let loose Finn’s coat and tried to pull away. “Sorry. I mean yeah, that’s fine. I get it.”

A hand gripped his arm holding in place. “No. I-” Finn shook his head and tilted his face to meet Poe’s. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it that way. Just… what if I wanted more?”

“More? You mean like more more?”

Words seemed to have left him. He tried to start again when lips arched up and crashed against his own. Shocked he didn’t respond. Not until Finn started to pull away, embarrassment evident in his face. Letting out a breathless laugh, he pulled Finn back, this time putting everything he felt into the kiss. It was everything he expected and more. Finn wasn’t the greatest but that didn’t matter. Here they were, covered in scrapes and bruises, surrounded on a tiny ship by other survivors. Theirs wouldn’t be an epic romance and it wouldn’t be easy — but there was nowhere else Poe wanted to be.


End file.
